An Arena of Titans
by Someone Say Titans
Summary: The Titans are transported to an arena, much like the Hunger Games. 12 chosen Titans are to fight to the death against each other and 12 villains. Who will win? Rated T for violence/gore and cussing. [CURRENTLY ON HAITUS]
1. Strangled

AN: It's been a really looooong time since I published anything. I almost thought I was dead myself. But here I am! And I'm writing something that's horribly cliche and everyone frikin does it but I wanted to write one anyway. I've yet to find a finished and acceptable Teen Titans Hunger Games fanfiction. Note: I wrote this earlier today and I'm editing it as I post it, so let's play a game called 'How Many Grammatical Errors Can You Find?' Eheheh...

OoOoOoO

Slade's eye narrowed at Brother Blood.

"Are we ready to begin?" He spoke coolly.

Brother Blood smirked at the empty clearing in front of them. They were standing on a stage, only about a foot high. Soon, he thought, the fates of twelve unfortunate Titans will be sealed, and if we're lucky, my old friend Cyborg might-

Slade repeated what he had said, breaking Blood's train of thought.

"You are just as impatient as my students." He sighed, "But yes, we are ready."

The one-eyed villain slammed his hand down on a blue button resting on a pedestal in front of him. A glow began to shine in the clearing, growing brighter each second and washing out the grass and small wild flowers.

"The force fields are ready then, I assume?"

Brother Blood questioned Slade's eagerness. Of course, ending the lives of the Titans would be very amusing, but everything has a time that it needs to be done.

"You've assumed correct."

Slade pointed to the light blue beams boxing in the clearing, therefore preventing anything that is inside from escaping, or reaching the villains. The glow in the boxed-in area morphed into a small group of people, people known as Titans.

All of the Titans from across the globe were there. Every last one.

"Welcome! This is going to be more enjoyable than I thought." Blood added the last part a bit quieter, just for the people on the stage to hear.

Slade stepped forward and gazed at the crowd of Titans. "Don't bother trying to escape. Force field damage is only belittling your own lifespan."

Electra caught Slade's eye. She was close to yelling some very... unprofessional things at him, if Robin hadn't shoved himself in front of her.

"Slade! You're the reason we're all here! Where are we?!"

Slade didn't hesitate in answering Robin's demands. "Robin, always searching for answers; you won't have enough time alive to make use of them anyway."

Starfire flew out from the back of the crowd to stand by Robin, completely ignoring the fact that Electra was standing there. "We will live, no matter the nasty wrongdoings you have planned out for us!"

Blood held out a hand to command Starfire down, fingertips glowing with red energy. "We will have none of-" Slade gripped his wrist and pulled his hand down, shaking his head.

"We cannot inflict any damage to the competitors before the arena."

"Don't even think about hurting Star!"

Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and head-butted the force field before Blood. He roared in agitation as he sank back into his normal self, rubbing the top of his head. "What's going on...?" he muttered to himself.

Electra folded her arms across her chest. "That's what I'd like to know." She spoke loud enough for Slade to hear, she had made sure of it.

"Why, the Titans are to compete in an arena, in a fight...to the death."

Enraged, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon directly at Blood's eye, yelling, "The only one who's gonna die here is your reputation!"

Blood simply held out a hand. "Stop. The force field will only reflect that blast back on you."

"Then at least tell us why we're here!"

Slade sauntered over to a few glass bowls behind him, each on its own pedestal, much like the pedestal the button rests on. "Inside each bowl are slips of paper. On each slip, is a name of your teammates. Titans West are in the first bowl, East in the second, and the Honorary Titans in the third. Four slips will be drawn from each bowl, and the four Titans on the papers will be forced to compete in the arena and kill."

Slade was interrupted by an uproar.

"Let us go!"

"You cannot harm us!"

"I would kill no one!"

"Silence!"_  
_

Blood's voice bellowed over the crowd. "You can be replaced, however. If a Titan from the same league were to, volunteer, for you, you would be replaced by them in the arena."

Aqualad pushed through the crowd to get to Electra. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If you're chosen, I'm volunteering for you, no questions asked." He held on to her wrist tightly.

Fear hit Electra's heart like a knife. "And if you're drawn...?"

"I forbid you from volunteering."

"No..! I'll do as I please!"

Raven happened to overhear the last bit of the conversation, and floated over to the two. "It pleases you to sacrifice yourself to kill or be killed? All of this seems like an every-man-for-himself kind of ordeal."

Electra suddenly felt like sobbing. "I... I don't care!" She choked.

"Let us draw the names then?"

Brother Blood spoke devilishly. Slade nodded and dipped his hand into the first bowl. "Titans West, first."

His fingers lingered over a slip, and he pulled it out in one swift movement.

"The first competitor... Starfire."

Robin ran frantically from the crowd. "No! I-I won't let you take her!" Slade widened his eye threateningly. "Do you volunteer, then?"

Starfire looked Robin in his eyes wildly, begging him silently to say yes. Robin lowered his arm. And stepped behind the alien princess. "N...no... I'm not..."

Starfire squeaked slightly as two HIVE students escorted her up the stage. "B-but Robin..."

"I'm s-sorry, Star.." He clenched his teeth and fists tightly and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry...I c-can't."

"Next we have, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy didn't seem surprised when no one tried to volunteer. Raven was right, he thought, it really is every man for himself. He walked with his head high and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Cyborg."

Cyborg pulled to the back of the crowd. "No! You can't hurt me, or my family!"

But he too was put to the stage.

The only two Titans left in the crowd were Raven and Robin, and only one would be left behind. Robin avoided anyone's gaze. Raven had to keep herself from snapping Slade's neck at that very moment.

The paper was drawn, and Slade cleared his throat.

"...Robin."

Electra saw Raven's shoulders relax. But the look on her face wasn't relaxed, it was pained. "Good luck..." She whispered.

The crowd was silent. The shock of Robin not volunteering for Starfire and Beast Boy remaining silent was enough to paralyze them.

"Titans East are next." The corners of Slade's mouth tilted upward. Aqualad cringed at his words.

"First, Bumblebee."

Speedy frantically waved his hand in the air. "I volunt-" Bumblebee rest her hand on his wrist and shook her head. Speedy glared at her, but slowly put his hand back down.

"Aqualad."

Electra let out a small cry. He didn't look back at her until the last second, and he only mouthed the word, 'No'. Electra looked at her feet and bit her lip to keep from crying, although the tears already were steadily falling down.

"Speedy."

Speedy looked up and nodded. Fists clenched, he stepped up the stage. No volunteers.

"And lastly... Mas."

Mas and Menos wailed and grabbed onto each other. A long string of Spanish and tears echoed theough the stage. Electra couldn't take it anymore. She flung both of her hands into the air and began screaming.

"Please! Take me instead! I volunteer!"

The HIVE students released Mas and looked up at Blood. "Take her."

She was on the stage when she caught a glimpse of Aqualad's face. Pain flickered through his eyes, and Electra figured it would be best if she didn't look at anybody.

She didn't hear many of the other hollow words, and she could barely make out who was chosen from the Honorary Titans. Jinx, Jericho, and Herald.

Electra, and many other Titans, snapped out of her dreamless daze when Kole's name was called. Gnark had gone feral, and he was yelling like he wanted to volunteer, but Gnark couldn't pronounce 'Volunteer', much less anything else but his own name.

Kole was put on stage along with the rest of the Titans and Slade began to speak.

"Each of the Titans here are required to pair up. Your pair may not be your ally in battle, but your enemy. If they wish to be your ally, so be it. You and your pair will be roommates until the arena. Find your pair now."

Robin and Starfire linked arms, and Beast Boy and Cyborg high-fived weakly. Aqualad and Electra gripped eachothers hand, leaving Bumblebee and Speedy as a team. Jinx shook hands with Kole, insisting they could easily beat the others being the only team with two girls. Herald simply nodded at Jericho, not bothering to look in his direction.

"Yet it will not just be the twelve heroes, but twelve other villains in the arena as well."

Blood laughed at the angered faces of the Titans. "The villains are confidential; we wouldn't want anyone planning ahead.

"I suppose you should all get a good night's rest, big day tomorrow." Electra charged at Blood, but Slade pushed the button again, teleporting all the Titans to 'their' rooms.


	2. Ripped

AN: This one is a bit shorter, but it got more intense. If I can get this up in the same day I uploaded chapter one, I'd be pretty happy.

OoOoOoO

Brother Blood whipped around to face Slade.

"You're acting like the boss of this organization! I'm in charge here!" Blood growled at the one-eyed villain, spitting on his face mask. Slade remained calm, and wiped the saliva from his chin.

"No need to feel anger, Blood. You knew I was in charge all along."

Blood yelled in rage. "No, I am the leader! You follow _my_ instructions! Not _yours_! Let me do what I need to! And you can do that by remaining quiet!"

He launched a punch to Slade's eye, but it was stopped inches from hitting its target. Slade had grasped Blood's fist in his, then twisted it back, causing his victim to cry in pain. He punched Blood in his gut, tossing him to the edge of the stage.

Standing over him, Slade narrowed his eye.

"No one tells me to be quiet."

Brother Blood stood up and rested his hand next to the button on the pedestal, this going unnoticed by Slade.

"Very well, you can be loud. Scream all you want." He jammed the button with his fist, cracking the surface. Slade began to glow, and it seemed as if he were being ripped apart like paper.

"See you in the arena, Wilson."


	3. Beaten

AN: YEA! Reviews! People actually read my stories! :D Let me answer some of the reviews I had:

mistystar123 (nice username btw): It was, wasn't it?

Anonymous: I will satisfy you. :D

Here's a question for the readers: Which Titan do you think will win?

OoOoOoO

Electra sat on the edge of the bed in the room she had materialized in earlier. The room wasn't extravagant, and the only thing weird about it was the fact that it didn't have any doors or windows to the outside.

There was a small bed in one corner of the room, neatly made with gray blankets. The walls were a darker gray, and the flooring was a cherry colored hardwood. A small nightstand was next to the bed, and a digital clock read the time as 11:49 PM.

There was a door that led to a hallway, and on the other end of it, Aqualad's room. Electra narrowed her eyes to see if she could see him. She couldn't.

Looking back down at her bed, she closed her eyes.

"I'll... just get some rest. Can't hurt."

The second she lay down, loud thuds and yells could be heard from across the hall. Electra squeezed her eyes shut harder and gripped her arm.

"I could have protected her!"

Electra sat up. Aqualad was talking to himself, something he only did when he was stressed. She looked out into the hallway, glancing at Aqualad's door.

Sliding out of bed, she came to stand in the middle of the room. "Wouldn't be able to sleep, anyway." She mumbled to herself. Electra began to pace through the small room.

"I can't sleep..."

She mumbled her thoughts out loud, only to be interrupted by Aqualad again.

"She's stuck in this stupid arena and theres nothing I can do!"

Electra began to walk towards the hall.

"She should have been drawn first! Then I could've volunteered for her and she wouldn't be in this mess!"

She leaned against the wall beside his doorframe.

"It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not."

Electra stepped in the room. "It's not your fault, or anybody's fault. My name was just drawn after yours. It's just how it happened." She looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to bed..."

Electra brushed some of her hair from her eye. "I never fell asleep, you're fine."

Aqualad turned to face the wall.

"You don't understand! Everyone but one person is going to die in there!"

Electra balled her fists. "I do understand! Why else would I be having a mental breakdown?! Because it's fun?"

Aqualad tensed. "You seem to be acting fine."

"I'm holding in all these tears! If I knew I had a shoulder to cry on, I would be more open!"

He turned to look her in the eye. Pain washed over her. "But I don't, now do I?"

"You do; I'm always here for you..."

Electra was quiet for a minute, looking at nothing in particular. "You haven't given me any reason to believe that."

Aqualad closed his eyes and sighed quietly. He leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"You should get some sleep. When you do realize how much I care about you, you tell me."

OoOoOoO

Robin paced back and forth angrily, Starfire waiting at his side with a concerned look on her face.

"I can't believe I let Slade manipulate me like that!"

Robin growled angrily at nothing but the floor. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, but Robin brushed it off.

"I can't believe you even like me after that."

Starfire was a bit confused about what Robin had just said. She blinked. "Am I supposed to be mad? You did nothing wrong."

Robin sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands. "I didn't volunteer for you. I let you play in this wretched arena." He began pressing on either sides of his head, as if he were trying to crush himself.

"I feel no negativity towards you, Friend Robin. You did what you thought was right. On my planet, when no one volunteers to carry out a task for you, it means they think you are strong."

Robin glanced up at the Tamaranian princess. "You didn't act like that when you were called." Starfire's sobs still echoed inside of his head.

Starfire sighed and sat on the bed, not being able to fly. "It..." A deep breath, "It doesn't really mean that on my planet. It means you are unwanted."

She began to walk down the hallway to her room, but was stopped halfway by a hand on her shoulder. Robin was right behind her, smiling sadly.

"Well, things are different here."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss and hugged her tightly, afraid of what might happen if he were to let go.

OoOoOoO

Kole and Jinx were both awake and walking around, but not in the same room. Jinx had requested privacy, and Kole respected that. She needed a bit of alone time for herself as well.

Kole quieted her heavy breathing and sat in silence, listening. Listening to the soft ticking of the clock and the hall door swing on its hinges. She had almost fallen asleep standinf up when a yell came from Jinx's general direction.

The pink haired girl looked curiously out into the hallway, watching as pink sparks flew from the slightly cracked door the belonged to Jinx.

She ignored it and finally lay down on the bed, falling asleep. Her last thought before dozing off was a question.

"How many of my friends will I have to kill...?"


	4. Snapped

AN: This chapter is gonna get more into the arena, I promise. It will definitely get more interesting.

OoOoOoO

Aqualad woke up to the sound of microphone feedback. The shrill sound was hurting his ears, so he put his head back under the pillow.

"Good morning, Titans!"

it was Brother Blood speaking. Aqualad rolled over and glanced at the digital clock, but it was off. It apparently had been disconnected the night before.

"I'm just speaking with you briefly to explain the procedures of the arena - the arena in which you will be entering in just minutes -"

Aqualad sat straight up and leapt from his bed, running to Electra's room. She too was awake and alert, with a bit of panic in her eye.

"You will not be able to bring any weapons into the arena. All weapons that you have with you are to be left behind. If they are not left, you will be killed the second you enter the arena."

Aqualad looked over at Electra, who was hyperventilating. He hugged her with one arm to try to calm her down, but she kept on.

"You'll be okay..."

OoOoOoO

Robin unclipped his belt and lay it on the bed, listening to Brother Blood speak. He was mentally cursing about leaving his weapons behind, but he didn't want to seem angry in front of Starfire. The alien princess sat down on the bedside table and whimpered softly.

"There are two long, glass capsules stationed in each room." Starfire looked over at the corner. Sure enough, there was a human-sized glass tube sitting upright on the wall. She hadn't noticed it the night before, or even remembered if it was even there.

"You are to get into them. Once everyone is in their capsules, they will take you to the arena. If you do not get to it in 60 seconds, you will be eliminated. Enter your capsules now."

Robin gripped Starfire'a wrists tightly. "Look for me in the arena. Look for me and no one else," he looked her dead in the eye and spoke sharply.

Starfire nodded solemnly and turned to enter her room, trying to keep her mind from imagining the horrible scenes that could happen. A few words rose in her throat and demanded to be spoken. "I love you Robin..."

"I love you too, Starfire."

OoOoOoO

Kole ran to the corner of her room, but was surprised when Jinx stopped her short by walking directly in front of her. Jinx's rose colored hair was taken from it'a usual horn-shaped style and it lay tangled on her shoulders.

"Be careful out there." Kole was the first to speak, despite Jinx being the one who approached the other. She smiled weakly.

"No, I honestly think it would be a better idea to not be careful at all and just go crazy."

Jinx was being sarcastic, but it seemed to worry Kole. She tensed up and paled.

"I'm kidding. I'll be careful."

Kole stepped back into the capsule, looking at her toes to keep the world from spinning. The glass door was about to hiss shut when Jinx gasped.

"I remembered something! Watch out for-"

The door slid shut, cutting off Jinx's warning.

OoOoOoO

Electra looked Aqualad in the eye.

"Don't say anything. If we get all gushy it's gonna be a mess when we enter the arena. We won't have our wits. So I don't want you to say anything... I won't have those last words to remember you by, and it's probably for the best."

Aqualad was stunned at Electra's sudden attitude change. She was looking sternly and furrowing her brow. But he remained silent just as she had said.

Electra nodded and put one hand on the doorframe of her capsule. It felt cool to the touch, and that somehow caused Electra to feel somewhat nostalgic. She turned around and began to step in, but she had only gotten one foot in when Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. Electra flinched at his touch, as if she had already out her mind into the arena, but she faced him once again.

"Let me say one thing."

Electra blinked back tears and swallowed deeply.

"Go ahead," her voice rose at the end of her sentence with her mood.

"Ten seconds!"

Brother Blood - who had been forgotten until now - boomed over the microphone with his voice exploding in fury.

"Don't forget about what I said last night. About how much I care."

Electra clenched her fist and held it at her collarbone, with a blank look on her face.

"Tell me when you realize how much I love you."

The door hissed shut between the two, and Aqualad walked to his capsule. Electra watched him leave her, possibly... for the last time.


	5. Halved

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Family reunions and stuff. And the whole June 30 thing. And I plan on this chapter being really intense. ...I feel like whenever I say stuff like that it's really not intense at all. Oh well.

OoOoOoO

Electra's capsule slid upward into a blinding light. As her eyes were adjusting, only one word crossed her mind.

"Arena...arena..."

It echoed sad and hollow, until it joined with more words.

"Stay alive..."

Electra shook her head to gather her wits and jostle the words from her mind.

The arena looked as if it were split in four pieces. One quarter was highly decorated with icicles and snow, glowing with a glow that looked almost dangerous. Another section was filled with green bushes and yellowed grass, and if looked at closely, visible waves of heat came from the ground. The last two sections were quite different. One had small birds flying in the trees and flowers scattered wildly, while the last had endless forest, with trees having their leaves red, orange, and yellow.

Brother Blood's voice came over a speaker.

"You have 60 seconds to gather your brains before the capsules release you into the arena. The clock starts now."

"59...58..."

Electra's eyes scanned the 12 Titans' capsules to see if she could find Aqualad. She spotted him almost on the opposite side of the circle of Titans. He was trying to pry his capsule open with his hands.

"36...35..."

Her fists clenched and began to spark with electricity. Almost instantly, she noticed a pile of weapons in the center of the Titans.

"31...30..."

12 more capsules rose from the ground, containing a villain each. Slade was in one of them, surprisingly.

"24...23... "

Electra hardened her stare on the pile of weapons, looking greedily at two axes lying atop each other. She pushed anyone and anything from her mind.

"15...14..."

A lump formed in her throat when she saw that Kole had began sobbing in her capsule. _She's never gonna make it... _Kole seemed to realize that_._

"10...9..."

Electra could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"8...7..."

She tightened her jaw as if she had already braced for impact.

"6...5..."

Electra glanced at Aqualad. He was standing as still as she was.

"4...3..."

She readied into running position.

"2...1...0. Begin."

OoOoOoO

Robin made a mad dash to the Bo staff lying in the pile of weapons. Starfire was right behind him. In the split second it took to grab the staff, someone stabbed him in his arm.

Robin cried in anger and whipped around to see who his opponent was. See-More was standing with a knife in his hand and a terrified expression on his face. Robin grabbed the nearest blade he could find and launched it at the villain.

It barely clipped See-More's left side, yet a steady stream of blood trickled from the wound.

Not wanting to waste time, Robin took the Bo staff and scrambled to Starfire.

"Go! Run! Get away from the fight!"

Starfire didn't understand why Robin was telling her to retreat. Robin kept yelling at the alien princess until she turned and left, disappearing into a wintery forest.

Robin didn't get to see if Starfire made it into the woods safely; Cheshire jabbing her claws in the ground right next to his ear made him jump and sprint away.

He neared the edge of the forest when a shooting pain came from under his shoulder. The stab wound wasn't deep, but the blood pouring from his arm told him that this could be fatal if not treated properly.

Clutching his shoulder hastily, Robin disappeared into the woods.

OoOoOoO

Kole ran to Jinx as fast as she could. _She might be my only mea_ns of survival. As she neared her target, her foot caught on a weed and she hit the ground, biting her tongue. A laugh came from above her.

Kole rolled over and, to her horror, saw Red X standing on her legs. Blood was splattered across his mask. He had a long sword in his hand, the tip of the blade pressed against her waist. Kole immediately realized his intentions and began to scream.

"NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Kole screamed louder than she thought her voice would let her, and thankfully that caught Jinx's attention.

Jinx sprinted to her teammate, but was cut off by running flat into Aqualad. The two fell to the ground, startled by the sudden impact. Jinx pushed Aqualad aside and made her way to Kole.

Kole saw that Jinx was coming, so she stopped screaming and crystallized herself, hoping that Red X's blade couldn't break her.

It did, however. The sword chipped a bit off of her hip and caused her to change back into her human form.

"Time to finish up." The words slid off of Red X's tongue like poison as he aimed his blow at Kole's already hurt hip.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME! PLEASE! ANYONE, HELP!"

Red X swung his sword into her side forcefully, and although it didn't dig very far in, the pain was too much for Kole.

"NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Her hysterical screams only got worse as Red X attempted to cut off her legs from the rest of her body.

"NOOOOOOOOO...n-noooo.."

But all at once they died out. Blood faded into her vision, causing her to only see red. Slowly, her vision faded to white.

Jinx had made it to her teammate just in time to see what no one else should see.

OoOoOoO

"First blood has been drawn; Kole is eliminated."


	6. Broken

AN: This chapter may gross out a few people. Just a warning. Please review! I love to know what people think of my writing.

OoOoOoO

Jinx stumbled to her feet and gazed at Kole with wide eyes. Her body was mangled and torn in a way no human would have thought possible. Red X's blade had managed to cut her waist down to the bone, slicing her nearly in half, where the white ribs were visible. Blood poured from her abdomen and stained the grass.

Jinx couldn't handle the sight anymore. She took off running into a section of the woods, not looking behind her. Trees flew past her in a blur of green and brown, the flowers just splotches of color in her eyes.

After running for some time, Jinx hit a tree dead on and grasped it's lower branches. Silver tears slid down her face as she breathed heavily into the humid air. A look of terror was plastered on her face.

"No one's safe here..." she breathed. The image of her ally's torn figure kept her mind occupied from thinking about anything else.

A twig snapped behind her and Jinx shakily turned her head, unaware if whatever was behind her was friend or foe. Jericho stood still behind her, with a confused look on his face. He kneeled down and rubbed his finger in the dirt, writing a word in the earth.

"Kole?"

Jinx shivered and sank down on the tree, still not releasing her grasp from the trunk. Her lips opened and closed absently, trying to find the words that her brain wasn't sending.

"J...Jericho... Sh-she's dead..."

Jericho closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger.

"G-go find... Herald. He'll ... Help... You. Don't... C-come back-ck..." She stared off into nothing.

Jericho didn't argue. He turned and left, trekking deeper into the forest. He figured that Jinx would need to piece her sanity back together.

Jinx sat in silence hugging the tree, with tears pouring from her unblinking eyes.

OoOoOoO

Electra found herself to be in the wintry part of the arena. She had two axes, which was good news. Other than that, she had no means of surviving.

Sitting down in the snow, Electra began to shovel small amounts of snow into her mouth. The powder was fresh and untouched, and seemingly clean.

"If only I wasn't so tired from running this far, I could get off my ass and get some food," she mumbled, drawing shapes in the snow. She calmly watched her finger trace in the ice, when something caught her eye. After taking a closer look at the snow, something golden was buried underneath it. Electra eagerly dug it out to discover it was a box with a note taped to the top.

"For those smart enough to find it..."

When the box was opened, Electra nearly cried when she saw what was in it. A can of pears sat neatly and patiently, waiting to be devoured.

"I guess I didn't have to get off my ass after all."

She pulled a loose string from her leotard and tied the box to her waist. Standing up, she saw a small splash of bright blue in the distance and silently hoped it was Aqualad.

It wasn't, not surprisingly. Electra was sure he had run in the opposite direction. It was a blue jay perched happily on a twig.

Electra almost smiled, but a voice from behind made her blood run cold.

"Mind sharing?"

Madame Rouge curled around a boulder and grinned.

OoOoOoO

Robin fell face first into the dirt, red and orange leaves swirling in the air above him.

"How could I do this to her?! Twice!"

The image of Starfire running away from him played through his mind almost methodically. He dug his hands into the dirt and grasped on to some small weeds. The kind with tiny purple flowers decorating the tips.

Robin glanced up at the flowers and gritted his teeth. Memories flooded back to him, like the one time Starfire insisted that he uproot the weeds that looked pretty and put them in a pot before he cut the grass.

"She couldn't hurt a fly," his mouth tilted upward but drooped back down when he realized what he had said. Robin yelled into the grass angrily.

"DAMN ALL OF THIS! SHE'S GOING TO BE KILLED AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

The yelling attracted someone's attention, and they managed to sneak up on Robin while he was busy cursing the world. They put their hand on his back.

"There is no need to curse, Friend Robin. I am unharmed."


	7. Tangled

AN: I...don't really have anything to say other than review. Oh, and has anyone found out why I title the chapters the way I do?

OoOoOoO

Beast Boy wrapped his elbow in some gauze he had stolen from Cheshire. The reason he had the cut on his arm was because of Mammoth crushing a rock on him when he was still looking for weapons. Beast Boy didn't actually get anything from his search; he had to run.

Immediately, the white gauze began to fill with crimson. The changeling winced as he cupped his elbow with his opposite hand.

"At least I didn't die..." he muttered to himself, barely moving his lips.

A leaf fell onto his foot and he flinched. Slowly, Beast Boy began taking in his surroundings. The trees didn't rise very high, and they were filled heavily with luscious, green leaves. Bright flowers dotted the grass, and small hummingbirds rested on the petals. That gave Beast Boy an idea.

He morphed into a hummingbird and buzzed past a few. One brown bird looked up and buzzed into Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy asked the bird if it had seen anyone run past. It responded quickly, saying that a girl with pink hair that looked like horns ran by seconds ago. He thanked the bird and morphed back into human form.

"Jinx must be around here... Somewhere."

He ran towards a deeper part of the forest, hoping Jinx had run in that direction. Every snapped twig and rustling leaf guided Beast Boy to Jinx's approximate location.

Beast Boy's mind wandered as he looked. He began to think about Raven, who was back home, maybe wondering about which Titans have fallen.

_Kole is dead. That's all I know. _

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. The familiar voice of the empath echoed in his mind.

"R-raven...? Where are you?"

_I'm still at home,_ _on the couch. I just made contact with you through telepathy. Did Blood tell you that the entire ordeal would be televised?_

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Then I better not die right away. That wouldn't impress the ladies." He grinned and flexed his unharmed arm, but was interrupted by microphone static. Brother Blood's voice rang through the arena.

"Kyd Wykkyd is eliminated. 22 remain in the arena."

Beast Boy'a expression went from childish to sober. Raven continued to speak to him, apparently ignorant to the death.

_As long as more villains die, you have a greater chance of making it out alive. Remember that._

"I... I will. But what did you say about this being televised?"

_Each Titan and Villain is visible through different channels. Robin is on channel 2, Starfire on 3, and so on. _

"That makes sense, I guess. How are you holding up?" Beast Boy wanted to change the subject before anything took a wrong turn.

_Fine. Mas and Menos are here with me; do you know how to say 'shut up' in Spanish?_

Beast Boy chuckled halfheartedly at Raven's dry sense of humor. "No, I don't. But I know how to say giraffe."

_How is that important at a time like this..?_

"Nevermind then."

_Jinx is north of you, just_ _in case you were wondering._

"... Thanks. Which way is north exactly?"

_Just walk left. _

Beast Boy nodded, hoping that Raven saw him. He walked left a few paces , and he did indeed find Jinx. But what he saw wasn't what he was hoping for. She had a wild look in her wide eyes, and she was grasping onto a tree with her nails as if it were life in the balance.

"No one... I-is safe here..."

OoOoOoO

Bumblebee sat in the lush forest, waiting for Speedy to return from trying to find shelter. There were no flowers around her, and the air was hot and sticky. The sun shone brightly.

"Well now Speedy isn't gonna be back for a while, might as well make use of myself."

She shrunk to a small size and buzzed by a few branches. They had light green berries decorating the branches, and rarely you would see a much riper, purple one.

"Muscadines!"

A smile played on her lips as she grew to pick the berries. They piled up in her hands after a while of picking, so much that she had to rip off a piece of her leggings to carry them all. Slowly, she popped one into her mouth and savoured the tart fruit. Bumblebee spit the seed aside as red berry juice trailed down her chin. She wiped it off with her finger and licked it in delight.

A twig snapped in the distance, with a frustrated, "Shit!"

Bumblebee tucked the berries into her homemade satchel and started towards the sound. To her amusement, it was Speedy. The red headed archer was tangled in vines and leaves, with a few twigs stuck in his beloved hair.

"How's it hangin'?" The teasing in Bumblebee's eyes was as playful as the lilt in her voice.

"Not. Funny. Now get me down from Mother Nature's damn playground."

Bumblebee flew over to him quickly and began untangling the vines from his arms.

"You know, if you weren't so buff you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shuddup."

Even though she teased him relentlessly, Bumblebee was always worrying in the back of her mind that Speedy would do something stupid and get himself killed. It very well could happen.

_He could fall down a hill and break his legs without me there, or he could lead a hoard of villains to our base, or-_

"I'll be okay. I'm not as stupid as I look."

Speedy seemed to read her mind, or her face. Bumblebee had made an extremely concerned face in her thoughts, without even realizing it. It's common for her to do that when she's stressed.

"I'm not worried."

"You look like you are."

Speedy looked his leader in the eye. He was always good at reading minds.

"... Nevermind that, let me get you down from 'Mother Nature's damn playground'."

Speedy landed on the ground with a soft _thud_. He eyed the satchel Bumblebee was holding skeptically.

"Muscadines. Lots of em."

Bumblebee pointed back to the area Speedy was searching for shelter.

"Trees. Lots of em."

OoOoOoO

Robin turned to see a pair of large emerald eyes looking him over.

"St... Starfire! You're okay!"

He jumped up from the ground and hugged her tightly, a completely unleader-like thing to do. Starfire hugged him back, nonetheless. Robin winced when she rested her arm on his right elbow.

"Robin! You are hurt!"

Robin glanced at the open wound that was gushing blood, even after the hours it had been pressed on. He didn't realize how horrifying it must look to Starfire.

"No Star, it's okay. I'm fine. Just a little... Beat up."

Starfire pulled off her gauntlet and wrapped it on Robin's shoulder.

"Please do not tell me to leave you again."

Robin smiled weakly. "Never."


	8. Maddened

AN: I'm not getting any reviews. I would like to continue this further on, but if no one's reading it, and I'm just a bother, I won't.

OoOoOoO

Electra looked up at Madame Rouge skittishly.

"Nope, no sharing. All mine. Find your own."

This words spilled out of her mouth in a frustrated panic as she turned to run away.

"Come back child, I won't hurt you. This will be quick."

Electra ran farther into the icy forest to escape, ducking under fallen logs and sliding down snow-covered hills. The frigid air was cutting into her throat, making it sting to breathe too heavily, but even so, she pressed on, running towards what looked like a different quadrant of the arena.

It wasn't until she had almost reached the other forest when Electra looked behind her and noticed that Madame Rouge wasn't following her. She was nowhere to be seen.

Electra huffed a bit, when a knife was thrown by her ear. Madame Rouge towered behind her dangerously with a giddy grin on her face.

"Child, I said you shouldn't run; I will have to torture you to death, but that will only be bad for you. Just time consuming for me. Dying can be so tedious."

Electra whipped around and unclipped an axe from her newfound belt.

"I couldn't agree more."

She swung the axe at the villain's head, only to slice it through her neck and have it reform. Madame Rouge launched at Electra and tossed her against a tree, curling her fingers around her victim's neck.

"After you, I will kill your friends. One... By... One."

Electra clenched her teeth and spit.

"N... Never!"

Madame Rouge's eyes widened, flickering with a deadly aura. She gripped Electra's throat tighter, turning her cheeks blue. "Oh, but I will. I've made allies of my own. Allies like Slade and Red X. Did you get to see what happened to Kole?"

Electra choked in response.

"Pity. It was my idea. Slicing someone in half looks like fun. I could do that to you if you please."

Madame Rouge touched a knife to Electra's waist threateningly. She had just begun to press the knife into her skin when a rope tied her up and yanked her off the hero.

Herald had appeared with a rope in his hands and was motioning for Electra to run, all while tangling the villain up.

Electra clawed at her throat gasping for air as she stood up. She ran to where she was running earlier and resisited the urge to look back.

"The Herald is eliminated. 21 remain in the arena."

A voice came over the loud speaker, as long as a muffled scream from behind her. She couldn't take the morbid curiosity any longer. Slowly, she turned her head to look behind her.

Herald's head was dangling to the side, with blood coming from his mouth and bleeding from his nose. His eyes were glassy and wide open.

Horrified, Electra swallowed the lump in her throat and slipped into the greener section of the arena silently. She sprinted for a while until she ran into something large.

Electra fell to the ground and looked up at what she had hit. Terrified she realized it was a person, but relaxed entirely when she found herself looking into the familiar eyes of Aqualad.

OoOoOoO

Beast Boy gaped at Jinx's frozen expression in shock. Her pupils had shrunk to small dots, and the color in her eyes was a lot paler. She laughed loudly in an outburst.

"J... Jinx? Are you okay?"

Jinx threw her head back and cackled.

"Why wouldn't I be, Daddy? Where are my dolls?"

Beast Boy frowned.

"I'm not your 'Daddy'. Jinx, is everything okay?"

Jinx shuddered and closed her eyes. "Kole's been cut in half..."

"Wh... I knew she had died, but... That's what you saw?!"

Jinx's shoulders shivered again. "Daddy, you're the one acting crazy." She giggled in a childlike way.

She opened her mouth to speak more when she yelled in pain.

Beast Boy hit the ground to look her in the eye. "Jinx..?!"

Jinx began to sob. "I want to go back to the city, back with Wally, back home!" Can you take me home? Please?!"

Beast Boy sat crosslegged next to her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. He may not be the most serious Titan, but he can be really sympathetic.

"We'll get you home. I bet Kid Flash is waiting for you right now. He's probably watching you. He would want you to be strong."

Jinx hiccuped and put her head in her hands. "I can't be strong! I can't! I've truned already! I just can't!"

Beast Boy looked at her sadly. He felt exactly like this when his parents had died, so he knew how to get her to feel better.

"Jinx, just remember that he is definitely watching. He cares about you more than he cares about anyone else, I bet. You're gonna be okay."

Jinx cried into her hands, eventually falling asleep, with Beast Boy right beside her.

OoOoOoO

Kid Flash stared intently at his TV. Jinx was crying hard, and he couldn't be there to help. It really bothered him and put a pit in his stomach.

There was a familiar knock on his apartment door. When he went to go see who it was, he heard Jinx onscreen.

"I want to go back to the city, back with Wally, back home! Can you take me home? Please?!"

Kid Flash's heart felt like it was ripping in two. The girl he loved the most was helpless and he couldnt do anything about it.

The door swung open on its own.

"Wally?"

The Flash was staring at his nephew with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you holding up?"

Kid Flash buried his face in his uncle's shoulder, although refusing to cry. He just sat there and hugged him.

"I really didn't expect to see you here."

The Flash hugged him back. "I didn't expect to be here."

Somehow, that set Kid Flash off the edge. He began to cry, sobs shaking his body.

"If I had just run a little faster!"

The Flash looked down. "Speed isn't always everything. You don't even know where she went! How would you run there?"

"Wait- maybe Batman knows! He's the world's greatest detective! He has to know!"

Kid Flash looked up expectantly and grinned, but The Flash frowned.

"Bruce... Thinks all of this is below him. He hasn't even shown a blind eye to the situation. He refuses to help."

Kid Flash whipped around angrily, changing his mood drastically. "No! That's not- his son is in there! What about Green Arrow? So is his! And Aquaman's!"

The Flash shook his head. "We're putting something together apart from what Bruce knows. I'll get Jinx out of there. I promise."

Kid Flash looked at the ground. "I can't handle this shit anymore!"

The Flash turned to leave. "Everything happens for a reason, and most of the time, it's for the better. I will save Jinx."

"Right. You promised."

"I promised."


	9. Drowned

AN: Wehehe... I completely forgot about Cyborg. I'm sorry Cy!

OoOoOoO

Cyborg trudged through the pile of picked-over weapons. He managed to salvage a spear from the entire bloody heap; the other weapons were far too corroded to do anything with.

He wondered why no one has come back for the weapons, although he didn't dare speak aloud for being in fear of someone watching him.

Cyborg twirled his arm around._ I need at least one good weapon if my sonic cannon fails. It would be nice if-_

"Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat."

Mammoth and Fang stood at the other side of the pile menacingly. Fang licked some blood off of his face while Mammoth charged at Cyborg.

Cyborg blocked one of Mammoth's punches by holding up both of his wrists, but the force still pushed him backwards. Mammoth used his other hand and delivered a blow to Cyborgs gut, making him gasp for air.

"You... Can hit hard!"

Cyborg dropped his spear on the ground and readied his sonic cannon.

"But I can hit harder!"

He blasted Mammoth back to hit a tree, while Fang simply leapt up in the air and dodged the attack. He aimed himself at Cyborg's ches. And scratched open the central power cell.

"Something Blood taught me. You really should study your adversaries."

Cyborg groaned and rolled over. Mammoth lumbered back over to his victim and tossed him on his shoulder like he weighed no more than a small child.

Cyborg punched Mammoth in the back the best he could, but Mammoth laughed.

"That almost tickled."

The robot looked back at his spear lying on the ground. _The one I was just talking about if my sonic cannon failed._ His thoughts even had a twinge of sarcasm.

Mammoth flung Cyborg down to the ground into a river. It was broad and the waters flowed quickly, making it hard to get out off.

Cyborh tryed to stand up, but the current kept dragging him under. It was the best he could do to keep his head above surface.

Fang saw that this would make his goal harder, so he pushed Cyborg's head underwater and held it there. Mammoth grinned proudly.

Cyborg tried to get Fang's arm off of his head, but to no prevail.

It was quiet for a few seconds except for the sound of rushing water.

"Cyborg is eliminated. 20 remain in the arena."

OoOoOoO

Bumblebee listened to Brother Blood intently, hoping that it wasn't Speedy that had died. But when she heard it was Cyborg, she squeaked fearfully and clenched her fists.

"Oh... Sparky..."

Bumblebee pressed down on either sides of her head. I have better things to do other than wallow in sadness! I have to go find Speedy.

She looked down the general direction of where he disappeared to, and began to sprint. If anything happens to him, she thought regretfully, it's my fault.

When Bumblebee started to run faster, just out of worry, she slipped on a rock and fell. Looking down at the rock she slipped on, her heart dropped to her boots.

Blood was splattered all over it and made some sort of path through the woods. Slowly, Bumblebee stood up and followed the blood. Her mind immediately went to the worse case scenario, and she didnt try very hard to push the thought out of her mind.

Nearing the edge of the trail, she heard and agonizing scream coming from the brush.

"Speedy?!"

Bumblebee ducked under the low hanging branches and ran towards the sound, not even bothering to watch where she stepped.

Apon seeing her teammate, she almost didn't recognize that it was him.

OoOoOoO

Aqualad gripped Electra's wrist tightly. "Did you see what happened to Speedy..?"

Electra froze. "N... No. I didn't. What happened..?" Her voice quivered towards the end of the sentence.

Aqualad looked down. "He was sliced and cut up pretty badly. I just thought it was a hunk of raw meat until he called for me."

Electra felt all of the color draining from her skin, shivers running down her spine. "You helped him... Right?"

Aqualad looked Electra in the eyes. "I can't say I didn't. But I can't say I did. He asked for me to tell Bumblebee something. He didn't want for me to physically help him."

"Was it like a love note?"

Aqualad bit his lip. "No... Not exactly. It was more like something that you've always wanted to tell someone, but you're not sure how they would act, so you never told them."

"Is he..."

"He's not dead yet. I don't know how alive he is as of now, but he is still awake."

"What happens if he dies...?"

Aqualad opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Speedy is eliminated. 19 remain in the arena."

Electra's eyes widened and she buried herself in Aqualad's chest, sobbing as loud as she could. Aqualad closed his eyes to keep from crying, but he failed ultimately.

OoOoOoO

Robin gaped at the sky, listening to the announcement of Speedy's downfall.

"I could have help-"

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder sternly. "No, you could not have. You had no sat over his fate. He had said the exact same thing when Cyborg died, and she had had enough of his self-blaming.

"There was nothing you could have done."

Robin buried his face in his hands, throwing Starfire's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm losing my team!"

Starfire blinked. "They are not lost. We can surely find them." She didn't quite understand what he meant.

Robin stood up and layed his fist on a tree. "Not if they're dead."


	10. Mutilated

AN: My reviewers make me so happy! And I have Big League Chew! [Disclaimer- don't own it.] I'm in a good mood! And I have something to tell my readers. On July 19 the entire Teen Titans fandom is going to lead a strike on Cartoon Network to save season six. We're tweeting and emailing and writing letters and everything on that day! It would be amazing if you guys could help.

OoOoOoO

Beast Boy looked up from Jinx with wide eyes. "Cy... Cyborg! No! Cyborg! You couldn't have died already! You.. You're stronger than that!" He curled up in a ball and began crying on the ground, dampening the dirt around him. "You... Promised that you would stay with me... And I didn't e-even get to see you in... The arena!"

Jinx blindly looked down at him and rubbed his head. She wasn't fully aware of what she was doing other than being nice. After a while of sitting next to him, Jinx stood up and left without a word.

OoOoOoO

Bumblebee gaped at the sky in horror.

"My teammate... Speedy! Why were you so stupid, you jackass?!" She yelled to the sky and anger. A feeling of discontent settled in her stomach like a rock. "You said you woul be okay, but I guess that's not always true! You lying, shitty, unforgiving jackass!"

Bumblebee screamed in rage at the clouds, not noticing that she was giving away her location.

"Johnny Rancid is eliminated, along with Fang. 17 remain in the arena."

A twig snapped behind Bumblebee. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. "Kill me now," she spoke flatly, almost jokingly.

"I don't think I would kill you. Ever."

She whipped around at the familiar voice. Aqualad had his hands on his hips, with Electra lingering behind him. Bumblebee shrieked at the luck she hand and hugged both of her remaining teammates- excluding Mas and Menos.

Electra pulled back and winced, noticeable to Bumblebee. "I'm fine. Just fell in a ditch earlier."

Bumblebee nodded knowingly. A shadow loomed behind Aqualad, but no one noticed it.

"I have some muscadines, are you guys hungry?"

Aqualad held out his hands. "No, we're fine. We had a can of pears yesterday."

It took the leader of Titans East a while to realize the night had come and it was pitch black. "Oh..."

Electra gripped a low hanging branch and pulled herself up the trunk. "We might wanna sleep. Each take a tree?" Aqualad shook his head. The shadow edged closer.

"That wouldn't be very smart. How would we get to each other if we were all separated? Maybe one tree, but on different branches. That way we can still see each other."

The two girls nodded and picked a sturdy branch and began to climb, not bothering to watch over their backs. They didn't turn around until they heard a muffled scream from behind them, along with a thud.

Bumblebee and Electra watched as Aqualad was dragged up a tree by Cheshire, who had silenced his screams with her hair tie.

"AQUALAD!"

Electra slid down from the tree hastily as Bumblebee flew ahead to rescue the Atlantian. The hero that remained on foot grabbed both of her axes and launched one as far up the tree as she could, embedding the blade into the soft bark. From there, Electra used her remaining axe to climb the tree up to that point.

She was hanging with one hand as Bumblebee landed behind Cheshire silently, seemingly unnoticeable to a human, but noticeable enough that Cheshire tensed up in response.

"Take a step closer and my claws go through his neck."

Bumblebee sucked in her breath as Electra launched herself up to a branch respectively lower than the villain.

"Alright, we give. Do what you want with him."

Both Bumblebee and Aqualad gave Electra the same look; Something along the lines of "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Neither of them noticed the twinkle in Electra's eye, nor the sparks of electricity on her fingers.

Cheshire cocked her head to the side and ran a claw down Aqualad's chin, as if sizing him up. Aqualad's breathing shallowed and his chest heaved up and down.

Cheshire stood up to eye Electra, and both Aqualad and Bumblebee saw this as a chance and took it. Aqualad jumped from the tree and hit the ground loudly, confirming the fact that he wasn't as light on his feet as Bumblebee was. Bumblebee whipped out her leg and tripped Cheshire, causing her to fall on her back. She smiled to herself.

The leader of Titans East loomed over the villain victoriously. "Looks like we outsmarted you." Cheshire reached up and ripped off her mask, revealing bright green eyes.

"Think again." Her voice carried a thick German accent.

She launched her claws at Bumblebee's legs, which were blocked only by her thin leggings. Blood splashed onto the tree and Cheshire's pale skin, making her look more dangerous than before.

Bumblebee fell from her perch in the tree, but was thankfully caught by Aqualad. Electra wrenched the axe from the tree and hurled it at Cheshire, her arm receiving the biggest blow. In fact, Cheshire's arm nearly fell off. It dangled by loose threads of flesh and bone.

Cheshire screamed in anger and ripped the axe from her arm. She slid down the tree frantically and ran farther into the forest.

Electra wiped the blood off her axe coldly. "And don't come back. You'll lose more than an arm next time."


	11. Fallen

AN: Update time! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. It's just that I've had camp and I've been everywhere but home. But here's the well awaited update.

OoOoOoO

Robin hugged Starfire tightly.

"Not if they're dead..." He whispered again with a frozen look on his face. He saw something move in the brush behind her.

"Starfire..." His cold breath tickled her ear when he spoke. "I need you to," Robin paused and lowered his voice dramatically. "Run as fast as you can behind me. I'll be right behind you."

Starfire nodded slowly, sensing the urgency in his voice. "Now."

She let go of him and took off into a dead sprint, following the Boy Wonder's orders. After a few seconds, she disappeared. Robin glared at the bushes in front of him, readying his Bo staff.

Mad Mod and Blackfire emerged from the trees with hungry looks in their eyes. Blackfire put her hands on her hips.

"Robin, where did you tell my sister to go? You know I couldn't _stand_ her getting hurt." The lies slid off of her tongue like poison. Mad Mod nodded. "Can't let our prey get away!"

Robin launched his staff at Mad Mod's head, successfully knocking his brittle structure down. He turned and began to ran off after Starfire, with Blackfire flying an arm's length behind him.

The hiss of a starbolt sounded behind Robin dangerously as his stomach dropped to his boots. _Without my weapons, I'm useless in battle._ Robin thought for a moment. _So she thinks. _

He stopped running abruptly, knocking Blackfire from the air and into the ground. Robin kicked her in the side to knock the breath from her lungs.

"Robin!"

Starfire called him from the distance as he ran to follow her. She waved her hand frantically and motioned for him to hurry. Once Robin had caught up with the alien princess, they began to run again. Robin shortened his breath and spoke as he ran.

"You can't fly, I'm guessing."

"I am afraid I cannot. I have not been able to fly not use my starbolts ever since my we have entered the arena."

"Then we'll just have to be fast enough."

Purple blasts of energy whipped past their heads, alarmingly close. Blackfire laughed behind them, seeing as she had gotten a terrified reaction out of her victims. She laughed even more when she saw what was ahead of the two heroes.

"Starfire! Stop!"

Robin skidded to a stop in the dirt, holding out his arm to slow Starfire as well. A ravine littered with rocks at its pit loomed in front of them and circled halfway around them, enclosing them so that they had no where to run with Blackfire on their tails.

"Starfire, please, I need you to fly!"

"Robin... I-I cannot! It is impossible for me!"

"Nothing is impossible!"

"Y-yes, it is truly impossible."

Blackfire landed lightly on the ground behind them. Apon getting a closer look at her, Robin saw that Blackfire wasn't in a condition any better than he was with his cut arm.

_She must be in some form of_ _pain, just like us._

Blackfire brushed some of her hair from her eye and glared. Purple energy crackled in her eyes to match her mood.

"Sister dear, Robin, what plan do you have now?"

"You aren't getting Starfire!"

Blackfire leaned closer and cupped Robin's chin in the palm of her hand. "We will take her sooner or later. Mad Mod should be-"

"Mad Mod is eliminated. 16 remain in the arena."

Blackfire groaned up at the sky. "Nevermind. The old man would have died of a heart attack anyway." Her expression quickly changed. "You want to join him?"

Robin balled up his fist and launched it at Blackfire, but was easily pushed away by force of Tamaranian strength. He hit his head on a rock and fell unconcious. Blackfire unclipped a dagger from her belt and blindly sliced at Starfire, cutting a deep gash into her sister's leg. Starfire cried in pain and took a step backwards unintentionally, causing her leg to slip off the edge of the ravine.

She lost her footing and fell completely into the ravine, holding on with both hands. The sight was quite amusing to Blackfire, who had despised her sister and was jealous from the day she was born.

"Now who has the upper hand, Sister dear?"

Starfire looked up at her sister with a confused look. "You have always had the hand. I look up to you!"

Blackfire gritted her teeth. "I'm touched." She brought her knife down on one of Starfire's hands and sliced at her knuckles, making Starfire lose her grip with one hand.

"Robin! Help me!"

Robin rose his eyelids slightly and caught a glance of the scene. The terror ran through his veins as he stood up and scrambled his way to his best friend.

"Starfire! I'm coming!"

Blackfire tripped Robin lazily with her foot. "I wouldn't bother." Slicing at Starfire's other hand, Starfire fell into the ravine.

"STARFIRE!"

OoOoOoO

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could to escape Overload's reach. Without watching where he was going, he ran into a cave, that closed off at the end. In human form, he picked up small sounds of microphone feedback.

"Jericho and Starfire are eliminated. 14 remain in the arena."

Beast Boy paled in terror. "Star..."

He could see Overload in the distance.

_I'm gonna die here._

Overload drew nearer with each second.

"Raven, there's something I have to tell you."

_Beast Boy? What is it?_

The electric monster's shadow touched the top of Beast Boy's feet.

"Jirafa. Y te quiero."

_What?_

Overload struck Beast Boy's chest with an extreme burst of electricity.

"Bye, Rae."

OoOoOoO

"Beast Boy is eliminated. 13 remain in the arena.


End file.
